


Am I Wrong?

by smokeandjollyranchers



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Library Sex, Shameless Smut, absolute putty in her hands Caleb, barely a plot, it's all here you guys, oh man, soft domme Jester, thigh griding, this one has it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:09:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smokeandjollyranchers/pseuds/smokeandjollyranchers
Summary: “Hey Cayyyyyleb,” Jester drawls, her eyes shine with a wickedness, and it’s incredibly terrifying to see. She’s coming to completely upend his day, and she’s excited about it. “Guess what?”That look on her face reminds him entirely too much of Frumpkin before he kills an unsuspecting mouse. “I’m sure I never will.”





	Am I Wrong?

There’s something about the Lavish Chateau that makes him….on edge.

The Ruby is always so accommodating, and her hospitality is absolutely appreciated, and it makes Caleb happy that Jester can spend so much time with her mother, but there’s just something about the building itself...that simply refuses to allow him to relax. Marion Lavorre is  _ absolutely _ the most sought after courtesan on the coast, but she isn’t the only one in the Lavish Chateau.

Ladies and men, and beautiful,  _ ethereal  _ beings surround them constantly. They’re all incredibly kind, but there’s something about these done up people with sincere eyes and sly smiles that puts Caleb on edge. It reminds him of something sinister, but familiar. An unflattering mirror, perhaps. They bring up memories of a charming teenager with an undeserved smugness and too much charisma.

For the most part, he hides in the library. It’s really less of a library than a hastily slapped together prop for a seldom requested fantasy. (If you asked  _ him _ , however, the library tryst is one of the better smut tropes he’s read). The library mostly consists of Smut, but this is very well written smut, and he’s read at least four of them in the past day or so. There’s something dependable about smut, it’s calming to know that no matter what happens between, the two characters  _ will _ fuck. Nice of something in the world to go the way it’s supposed to.

He hears door open and he looks up, wondering if someone finally  _ needs _  the room, but it’s Jester prancing in, a sly curve to her mouth.

Caleb is instantly on guard.

“Hey  _ Cayyyyyleb, _ ” Jester drawls, her eyes shine with a  _ wickedness _ , and it’s incredibly terrifying to see. She’s coming to completely upend his day, and she’s excited about it. “Guess what?”

That look on her face reminds him  _ entirely _ too much of Frumpkin before he kills an unsuspecting mouse. “I’m sure I  _ never  _ will.”

“That’s true actually.” She pulls herself up on bookcase across from the couch. (It’s laid on its side so, presumably, the clientele can fuck on it. Caleb thinks that’s a nice touch). Her tail swishes next to her legs, agitated. He’s suddenly  _ very _ worried. “You know my mom’s friend? The elvish lady, with the  _ really  _ big tits?”

Caleb sighs, closing his book. “I don’t think that was how she was introduced to me, but  _ ja _ , I know who you’re talking about.”

“She did my nails this afternoon.” She kicks her bare feet, and he sees flashes of pink in the blue blur. “And she told me  _ allll _ about how cute she thinks you are, and how she’s  _ so sure  _ you’re built like a god under your frumpy jacket, and  _ oh what she would do to you _ .”

Her grin is still so sharp, and he groans. This is very much a day upender, and he  _ genuinely  _ can’t think of anything worse she could’ve been handed. “Oh, that sounds uncomfortable.”

“No, no.” Jester shakes her head, that smile never wavering. “Not at  _ all _ . It was  _ amazing. _ ”

Caleb leans forward, fingers digging into his knees. “Jester, I really don’t know what you’re planning to do, but please,  _ don’t.” _

“Just hear me out.” She tells him, although he’s pretty sure he doesn’t have a choice. “She was telling me all of this stuff she would do and I couldn’t  _ stop _ thinking that you wouldn’t like  _ any _ of it.”

“Uh-“

“Let me  _ finish _ . Anyways I thought it was  _ weird _ that I had such a like,  _ strong  _ opinion on such a weird thing. Like how would  _ I  _ know what you like? But there I was! Pretty strong opinions!”

“This is the worst conversation we have ever had.”

“Caleb, please. That is  _ so _ unlikely. Anyway, I realized that I could just  _ ask _ . So easy. So, you got time to talk?”

“Oh, are you giving me a choice?”

“Oh  _ no _ , not at all. But! I am giving you this warning! Because I’m a good friend.”

“Ohh. Sure.” He runs a hand over his face, feeling how hot it is. “I supposes I’m grateful for that.”

“Great! So, first she was all like  _ ooooh he’s so ruggedly handsome, I’ll bet his beard would give the best burn _ or something like that-“

“ _ Ohhh my god this is already so much worse than I thought it would be _ .”

“And I immediately thought ‘nope, wrong’, that wouldn’t happen at all. Your beard isn’t rough enough to do that. But I’ve never actually check. So I wanna touch your beard.”

Caleb sighs, leaning back on the couch. “ _ Ja,  _ that’s fine.”

“Good!” She hops off the bookshelf, crossing the distance between them. Jester stops in front of him, her entire palm pressing against his face. Her hands are cold, and it’s incredibly welcome against his hot face. She smiles, petting his face a couple times. “Ha! I was right.”

He tries to say words, but he mostly just sighs. Jester sits down next to him, her tail swishing against his legs. “Okay, then she said  _ I would just kiss him and never stop, and he would just melt _ . And I thought, no that isn’t right, is it?”

“I…don’t know what-“

“You wouldn’t like getting smothered like that.” She says, matter-of-factly. “You’d  _ bolt _ , like, instantly. You would much rather have her move in slowly, with all this eye contact, and then stop  _ just shy  _ of your lips. And then she waits, because you still haven’t decided if you’re going to run yet.”

Caleb swallows, transfixed as she moves closer, her eyes never leaving his. He isn’t sure what to say, he isn’t even sure he can  _ speak _ . Jester’s eyes are still on his, and it occurs to him that is actually happening. She smiles, eyes still shining. “Then, if you stay, you’re going to put your hand on her neck, your thumb against her pulse, and once you feel that moving under your skin, you’ll finally kiss her.”

This is  _ impossibly  _ well noted, as though she somehow saw this happening. Or she’s making it happen? All he knows is that his hand comes to Jester’s neck, his thumb over her pulse. Blackened fingertips stroke winter skin, and he feels her shiver, pulse  _ racing _ under his thumb. He thinks about how they should maybe not do this, that it might be trouble.

She grins at him, and he stops caring. Caleb presses his lips against hers, and she sighs, leaning into the kiss. He kisses her, and he  _ keeps  _ kissing her, until her hand comes to wrap in his hair. Their foreheads pressed together, that wicked grin still on her face. “Then she said  _ ooooh and then he would be putty in my head, because they always are,  _ and that’s when I knew for  _ sure _ she was full of shit, because that would never happen. Because even though you’re here, and you kiss her like you  _ want _ to be here. You’re still  _ there _ , too, that place you carry with you. That’s okay though. It’s okay that even when you kiss her; your shoulders don’t relax. It’s not because you want to run, it’s because you want to  _ stay _ . She gets that.”

He kisses her again, his other arm pulling her towards him. Jester leans into the kiss, her tongue running across his bottom lip. Caleb’s breath catches in his throat, and he deepens the kiss, lost in the way voice sounds. Her accent always gets thicker when they’re back in Nicodranis, and he hears it settle in her words, honey sweet when she whispers in his ear. “Do you want to what else she was wrong about?”

“ _ Ja _ , I do.” He answers, fingers digging into her hip. Jester smiles: her fingers trailing down his neck.

“I had a feeling you might.” Jester giggles. “Then this lady, who is supposed to be this  _ master _ of charm, says  _ I would tear his clothes off, and take him right to bed,  _ and you know what?”

“She’s wrong.” He whispers, and Jester nods, her fingers tracing his collarbone.

“She’s super wrong.” She agrees, pushing him back on the couch. He goes where her hands push him, falling back into the cushions. Jester throws her leg over his lap, her thighs pinning his hips. “Because you took a month traveling with us before you stopped sleeping in your boots. So you’ll find her in your lap, and all you can think to do is run hands up thighs, because you don’t know how long you have, since you’re an idiot who spends all his time in a public place.”

“This is an accurate statement,  _ ja. _ ” He concedes, hands sliding up the smooth skin of her thighs. Jester sighs as he does, her eyelids fluttering. She traces his lips with one pink painted thumb, and he opens his mouth, lips wrapping around her thumb. She hums, grinding her hips down against his leg.

The soft way her lips part as she does so makes him  _ mad _ , Caleb has never seen something so  _ intimate _ before, and the face he’ll never forget this moment causes fingers to dig into her hips, and Jester bites her lip, still grinning.

“Then she said something like  _ after that its like letting a creature loose, and a good man takes what he need, _ and she was seriously picturing you just losing your mind and  _ taking _ her, like that would ever happen. It sort of made me mad, for some reason. How she  _ thought _ she knew you. If she really knew you, she’d take into account how much you’re constantly at odds with what you want, and how you try and be a good person, not taking what isn’t offered. So I’m trying to decide, are you a good man who takes what he needs? Or a good person who takes what’s offered?”

Her hips are still slowly grinding against his leg, and finally, he’s aware of his cock straining in his trousers. Caleb brings one of his hands to Jester’s hair, crashing her lips against his, tongue running against hers. She moans, kissing him back just as fervently. When they break to breathe, he brings both hands back to her hips, guiding her movements. “I’m not a good man, Jester.”

“I know.” she sighs, pushing down harder against his leg. “You won’t take what you want, so you’ll take what’s offered, and honestly? I want you to keep proving me right.”

He nods, eyes on hers as he pushes his leg up while she rides him. Jester catches her tongue in her teeth, fingers wrapping in his hair. “Because she said  _ but, I bet he’s the kind of guy that leaves before you wake up, getting what he needs then he’s gone _ , and I was done listening to her by then, because I  _ know  _ you’re the kind of guy who would let me use you to come, and never ask for yours.”

Her other hand slides down his chest, palming his cock. Caleb groans, head dropping against her shoulder. “ _ You’re right.”  _ This isn’t even part of Jester’s  little game, this is just the truth. She can use him for whatever she needs, and he’ll happily let her. “But,  _ only for you.” _

Her hand stills for a moment, her eyes finding his. Somehow, even with her hips working against his leg, and her soft hand resting over his cock, he sees the innocence in her eyes, the piece of her she tries desperately to hide away behind blustering confidence. “What?”

“You’re right.” He whispers, thumbs stroking hip bones under her dress. “You’ve been right about it all. I would let you use me in whatever way you wish, but it’s because it’s  _ you _ . Jes, I would let you do anything.”

She blinks, a soft purple blush across her face. Suddenly she’s kissing him again,  _ harder _ , demanding, and he yields every time, her tongue against his and her moans in his mouth. “Caleb, I want…”

“Tell me, and it’s done.”

“Slip more of your pants off, I...I’m really good at grinding.” She whispers, and he’s happy to do, preoccupied with the sudden visual of Jester with pillow between her legs. He does, and Jester turns around, her back pressed to his chest. She leans back into him, and he wraps arm around her waist, thumb pressing into her pelvis. She  _ sighs _ , her hips moving against his bare leg, his cock trapped between her ass and his stomach. “Hey, someday, you’re going to tell me how you  _ know _ these things.”

“Someday.”  he agrees, grinding against her too, fingers pushing into her skin. “Not today.”

Jester only hum, moving so her hands rest of his knee. He feels more than sees her back arch against him, and she moves her hips faster. Her tail comes to wrap around his wrist, and he grips her tighter. Caleb doesn’t lead her, he tries to match her, too keep with with this rhythm she’s created, making her breaths shudder, and moans falling from her lips. With every move she makes, she grinds back into his cock, and it’s torture in the greatest way. He tries to keep his breaths steady, but she’s moving quicker still.

Caleb drops his forehead to her shoulder blades, leaning forward just a little. Jester  _ keens _ , a soft but filthy moan coming from her mouth, and both his hands find her hips, helping her move against him. “Ohh  _ fuck, _ Caleb I think I’m gonna...I’m…”

“Take what you need.” He answers her, his own voice low and desperate. Jester does, grinding against him, she’s going to  _ take _ what she needs from him, and he follows her freely, hiding his own moans in the fabric of her dress. She rides him hard, until her moans hitch and then she’s just  _ trembling _ against him. Caleb wraps his arms around her, holding her against him as she comes.

She whimpers, leaning back into him. “You’re so  _ warm _ , Caleb.”

He wonders if she means the heat from his skin, scorching through his clothes. Or the heat from his come, the last few waves of his own orgasm passing through him. Jester slumps in his arms, head lolling against his shoulder. “ _ Wow _ .”

He hums, burying his face in her neck, the cool of her skin a relief on his flushed face. “ _ Ja _ .”

“You wanna know what she was the most wrong about tho?” Jester murmurs, and Caleb nods, unable to find his voice.

“She said,  _ it doesn’t matter though, I’ll fuck him so good, he’ll be in love with me after _ , and out of everything she said, that was the dumbest. And I wasn’t sure why I knew that so assuredly. Then it hit me, you couldn’t love her, because you love me.”

Jester doesn’t turn to face him, doesn’t make any moves, she doesn’t even breathe.  _ She’s afraid _ , he realizes, through the haze she’s left him in. Still in her skin, he kisses her neck. Once, twice, three times. Until his lips are at her ear. She shutters, and whispers to her, softly.

“You’re right.”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> The widojest discord server just threw up prompt after prompt and I pushed as many of them together as I could. You're welcome.   
> youcanreplytothissmut


End file.
